11:11
by Nutmeg1234
Summary: Sometimes wishes do come true. YAOI! If it's not your thing, then why the hell are you looking up M rated stories for FRUK? hmmm? O.o


YO! So…recently I role played with one of my friends (603bloom) She was my Romano cosplayer at AMA 11, however now she will forever be my France (but she's still my Romano~) any who, I used to be a very firm anti-FRUK fan, but… now I'm not . After she suggested that we do this, FRUK is one of the couples I approve of now. (Incase none of you have read my profile it says that I am an England cosplayer and an extremely obsessed USUK fan)

So now you guys can comment and say whatever you want, I don't really care. (BTW we're both straight, this was simply for cosplay purposes)

So… enjoy the random stuff. If I get enough positive feed back from this, I'll probably explore more into this couple and do other couples as well.

ON WITH THE FRUKING SHOW~

Arthur lay on the bed reading Utopia and sighed. Francis had asked to spend the weekend together since they haven't seen each other for a while, lucky for him however Arthur agreed. Despite what he said, he always had a small thing for Francis and just as long as he played his cards right, he may succeed in getting him into bed. Yet throughout the day all Francis wanted to do was site see. As if he hadn't done enough of that before.

Arthur put his book down and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand with tired eyes. 11:11. Arthur remembered once how Alfred said that if you make a wish when the clock strikes 11:11, it'd come true. More than likely more American rubbish, but Arthur didn't care less. He closed his emerald eyes and wished for Francis.

He opened his eyes again to see that 11:11 changed to 11:12. As he was about to pull the covers over himself and drift into a much need sleep, there came a knock at the door.

"Arthur?" said a voice following the knock. "May I come in?"

Arthur felt a blush develop on the bridge of his nose and it quickly spread like the plague to his cheeks. It was Francis.

"J-just a minute!" Arthur quickly made a mental note to thank Alfred for the tip on the wish. He let his face die down in color before standing from his bed and walking over to the door to let his guest in.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Arthur stated putting on a façade to hide his emotions from only moments ago. He opened the door to see Francis leaning against the frame. His hair was long and framed his face beautifully then his eyes drifted down to Francis's shirt, which had been un-buttoned at the top making it seem like a V neck. Arthur couldn't help but gape a little.

"11:15'ish? I believe..." he said checking the watch on his wrist. "But anyway, I wanted to thank you for spending the day with me, I enjoyed my self very much. Also, I came to say goodnight."

The blush was back. DAMMIT. "Yes, well-urm. Thank you as well. I had a good time too."

"Alright," Francis said gently with a kind smile. "Well I am quite tired and should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"…Same too you!" Arthur mentally slapped himself for first of all hesitating then for saying it so damn eagerly.

Francis just continued standing there smiling sweetly while Arthur's face turned sour. "Good night then."

"Good night Arthur."

He shut his door with a swift motion then reached onto the bookshelf for something solid to throw. Once his fingers wrapped themselves around a pen, he threw it at the alarm clock, hitting it right in the center of the screen. "That's not what I meant when I wished for him." He huffed under his breath.

He composed himself and was about to crawl back into his bed when another knock came to the door. Arthur sighed loudly (with a small grunt in the back of his throat) and made his way to the door for a second time. He placed his pale hand on the cold doorknob, twisted and pulled.

"This is the second time you've interrupted me tonight as I was going to sleep, this better be-" Arthur was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips covered his mouth. Soon to follow were a pair of large hands placed just underneath his jaw.

Arthur was first so shocked he didn't know what to do. Should he push him off and tell him to go to bed? Why would he do that anyway? Hadn't he wanted this? Aww, screw it. He's kissing _me_. That's all that matters. After (not much) thought, Arthur slowly melted into Francis's warm and tender touch. Not too soon afterwards however, Francis broke the passionate kiss and stared at Arthur with crystal blue eyes that could take anyone's breath away.

"My sweet Angleterre… I've been wanting to do that all day. I just- I just never found a moment that seemed…r-right." Francis stuttered.

He stuttered.

He _stuttered._

_He _stuttered.

Was he just as nervous as Arthur was? Arthur wanted nothing more than to place his hand on Francis's heart to see if their beats were moving to the same rhythm. But he refrained and instead threw a comment his way.

"So seeing me in my jumper and pajama's finally did it for you?" Arthur questioned playfully.

Francis laughed. "Quit with the joking while I'm trying to be serious."

Arthur returned the laugh. "Honestly," Arthur reached forward to make their lips meet once more as he swaggered back to the bed pulling Francis along with him. He broke the kiss by pushing Francis back and he fell with an 'oohf!' onto the soft blanket padding. "I've been wanting to do this for a year or so…"

Francis smiled as England crawled over Francis's body to lock their lips together once more. Except this time it was much more intense. They twisted their heads this way and that to match the others movements meshing together like the cogs and gears of a fine tuned machine. After a while Francis bit on Arthur's lower lip showing his eagerness. Arthur granted his wish and parted his lips to allow the French man's tongue to slide through and explore the wet cave that was Arthur's mouth. Arthur wrapped his tongue around the other and opened one eye. Francis was being so kind… this was much better than what Arthur had always pictured.

He parted the kiss and slid himself down a hair further so that he was straddling Francis's hips and began to un-button the remaining buttons on his lilac over shirt to reveal a very well toned chest. England rubbed his palms over the cuts and ridges from the muscles underneath to become more familiar with his skin. He wanted to know everything about France.

"Do you like what you see?" Francis questioned arching one eyebrow.

"Very much so…" England didn't bother with trying to come up with a witty response. Instead he began kissing the smooth and warm surface of his skin trailing down from his collarbone to his navel were he dipped his tongue in receiving a faint blush from the other nation.

Francis however was through with sitting still and sat up to un-zip Arthur's jumper. Arthur took this opportunity to lean up and nibble at Francis's ear lobe. Francis hummed with satisfaction as he slipped Arthur's jumper off and began un-buttoning the pale green buttons of his nightshirt reveal his small, pale torso. While Arthur was busy pleasing Francis, he figured he should return the favor. So he tore his ear gently away from Arthur's lips and began pinching one small nub on his chest while he sucked and licked on the other. Arthur let out a moan of please as Francis bit at it playfully before switching to the other. He continued doing this until they were solid as rocks and looked up into Arthur's dazzling green eyes. Arthur stared back into Francis's blue eyes and they kissed each other gently and sweetly.

Francis broke the kiss once more and rested his forehead on Arthur's. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Arthur nodded. "I've wanted this for a while, there's no way I'm backing out now…" he answered as that damn blush spread to his face again. He looked away from embarrassment. Francis smiled and placed a small peck on the hot surface of Arthur's cheek. "Cute…"

His blush depend once more as Francis let go of him and adjusted themselves until Francis topping. He smiled and slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth once more and began gridding their groins together. Arthur moaned in Francis's mouth as they traded saliva. Francis continued grinding against the small blonde. "Francis!"

"Yes, scream my name like a good little boy~" Francis said grinding harder against Arthur.

Suddenly in a flash Arthur was back on top of Francis and was pawing and messaging Francis's cock through his pants fabric. "You're already hard, I think I should do something about this~" Arthur bent down and quickly and skillfully un- did the older nations pants in a flash. Arthur was taken a back for a slight moment when he realized that Francis was not wearing underwear underneath.

"Free bird? Honestly?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Hey now! I love to go commando, it makes me feel fr-ahh~" Francis let out a moan as Arthur began to stroke the length of his cock with his slim pale fingers. While doing that he used his thumb to knead the other man's balls, in return receiving another moan. "Don't worry though Francis…I won't tease you…too much…"

Leaving off at that, Arthur set his tongue loose and began to lick Francis's length once he reached the head of his cock he kissed it sweetly and took all of Francis in the mouth. He began bobbing his head back and forth each time expertly avoiding his gag reflexes. Slowly he began to pick up speed, as Francis got harder. Soon enough Francis reached his climax.

"A-ARTHUR…ngh…" Francis screamed his name as he ejaculated into Arthur's mouth. Arthur accepted his seed and swallowed every drop.

"Have you been bad Francis?" Arthur asked flirtatiously.

"Yes I have." Francis answered still panting.

"Well if you say so, then you need to be punished." Arthur soon climbed off of Francis and walked over to his desk drawer and fished around until he found what he was looking for. When he came back on top of Francis, he slid his tongue into his mouth once more to distract him as he pulled up Francis's hands and handcuffed him to the headboard of his bed.

Francis broke the kiss and smiled at Arthur. "Ooh~ bondage. I'll gladly do anything you want from me."

"I want you to return the favor I just did for you. But since you're currently handcuffed, I want you to be creative." Arthur said weaving his fingers through the older mans hair. Francis looked down to see that Arthur had removed his own pants to reveal a fully erect cock.

"Fine then!" Francis bent as far as he could (lucky enough he could still reach it) until he was able to get his mouth around Arthur's cock. Arthur moaned and gripped Francis's golden threads in between his fingers. Francis bobbed his head back and forth and twirled his tongue around Arthur's cock. He sucked and picked up speed when he felt Arthur coming to his climax. Finally, Francis playfully bit on Arthur's dick and that did it for Arthur. He cam inside of Francis's mouth and Francis swallowed. "Bloody hell Francis…"

"Is your boner better?" Francis arched an eyebrow and stretched his smile into a sexy smirk.

"Immensely…" Arthur replied still panting from cumming. "Well since you've been bad, I think that I should prep myself."

Once more he left Francis and went to the same drawer for a container of lube. Once he had it he opened it and made his way back to Francis. He coated his first three fingers and reached around himself to begin. He moaned lightly as he placed one finger inside him self and moved it in and out. "Ngh…ah! F-Francis…ngh."

Arthur slid in another finger and began thrusting them in a tad bit harder and faster, imagining that it was Francis doing it. Then he finally slid in the third finger and moaned loudly. "I-I think I'm…ngh…ready for you…"

Arthur slid out his fingers and soon climbed back over Francis's waist and straddled him, grabbing his fully erect cock in his hands and sliding it in to himself. Arthur cringed and arched his back once he had Francis all the way in.

Francis seemed to be enjoying himself. "Can I take it from here?"

"Please…" Arthur replied panting.

"Alright then." Francis replied as he began bucking his hips into the smaller blonde man. Arthur moaned and panted as he matched Francis's movements. As he pulled away so did Arthur so that when they came together it was all the more sweet. This continued as Francis picked up in speed and began ramming into Arthur harder.

Soon enough, Francis hit Arthur's prostate and Arthur saw white. "Y-yes! Oh GOD! Right there!" he moaned loudly.

Francis continued with his thrusting hitting Arthur's prostate every single time.

"Ngh…Francis! I'm going to…to c-" Arthur didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he reached his climax and came on Francis's chest and part of his face. Francis took advantage of this and rode the wave of pleasure until he himself came inside of Arthur, causing him to moan from pleasure and pain.

Arthur collapsed on top of Francis and just lay there matching the panting of the man underneath him. Arthur first reached down to remove Francis from himself. Once that was done, he reached up to un-cuff him. Francis welcomed his freedom and celebrated by grabbing Arthur's chin and pulling him up into a long, sweet, passionate kiss.

"I love you Francis." Arthur stated, however this time he welcomed the blush. Either way Francis probably couldn't see it because is face was flushed from the sex they just had.

Francis said nothing and pulled the covers up for them to climb underneath. Arthur was a little upset that Francis hadn't said anything back to him.

"Arthur."

Arthur looked up and was kissed once more on the lips before Francis wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller nation.

"Je t'aime Angleterre~"

**Holy crap. I was blushing the entire time I was typing this up.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is welcomed! Please say if you liked it or not because that will make me decide whether or not to write more yaoi for other couples.**


End file.
